


Day 5. Nighttime snow

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Comfort, December prompt, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Snow, Snow at night, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: short and sweet... Letho wakes up after getting injured on a hunt, snuggling up to his Crane once he wakes
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Day 5. Nighttime snow

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet... Letho wakes up after getting injured on a hunt, snuggling up to his Crane once he wakes

Letho opened his eyes, blinking sluggishly while trying to remember why he was staring at a cave ceiling and not the room he and Arris had rented. When he attempted to sit up, Letho hissed and grabbed his side, finding he was topless save for the bandages, stained red, wrapped tightly around his torso. 

Oh, right. He got swiped with talons of something or another…

Letho shot up, ignoring the pain radiating from his wounds and looked around in a panic until his gaze landed on Arris. The Crane Witcher sitting at the mouth of the cave, head in his hands. Letho took a deep breath in, finally registering the scent of worry rolling off of the Crane even at this distance. 

Letho growled quietly and rolled onto his side and pushed himself to his knees, breathing deep, past the pain, getting to his feet and stumbled a few paces before managing to lean against the cave wall. 

“Letho! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Arris ran over to him, hand fleeting about before finally grabbing hold of the Viper’s arm and took his weight. The Viper smiled weakly, reaching up to trace his fingers across the Crane’s cheek. 

“You’re okay,” Letho breathed, smiling at Arris and the Crane turned wide eyes up at him.

“Of course I’m okay! You shoved me out of the way, you absolute moron!” Arris yelled and Letho just smiled. Arris sighed heavily, shaking his head, but smiled back at him as he gently tugged Letho towards the cave entrance, sitting the Viper down. “Fresh air will be good for you.”

Letho watched as Arris then began fretting over everything, food, drink, a blanket to wrap around the Viper. Soon enough, Letho got tired of his Bird flitting about like a mother hen and grabbed the other Witcher, pulling him into his lap and wrapped the blanket around him as well. 

“Sit with me,” Letho breathed into Arris’ ear, the two Witcher’s now snuggled close together, the Crane taking a moment to fully relax again Letho. They stared into the dark of the night, Letho wrapping his arms around Arris protectively and they both sat up when they saw a fleck of snow falling to the ground. 

Letho hummed quietly, watching as more snow started to fall to the ground. Arris’ body leaning against him gently while lacing their fingers together, watching as the snow fell. 

“Next time you take a hit meant for me… I’m going to kill you myself,” Arris growled quietly, making Letho smile and hum low in his throat. 

“Don’t get hit,” Letho said and Arris chuckled weakly, leaning heavily against the Viper and hugged the larger man close. 

They sat in the falling snow for a few minutes more before Arris encouraged Letho to get more rest, the larger Witcher pulling him close and cuddling the Crane. Arris sighed and leaned into him, closing his eyes while Arris started to drift, happy that Letho had finally woken up.

He won’t tell him it took two days.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
